Stay With You
by CarpeDiemForLife
Summary: A young Ravenclaw girl, Helena McAllister, falls for The Boy Who Lived, and finds herself hoping to always be with him. -Not a great summary-


"Helena!" a voice cried out. Helena snapped out of their thoughts just in time to see Harry's horror stricken face as she was flung backwards. Landing in a heap, Helena was momentarily stunned.

"Helena! Are you ok?" cried Harry above her. Colin Creevey rushed over to her as well and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Gosh Helena, I'm so sorry! I misfired, I didn't mean to hit you," said Colin in distress. All of Dumbledore's army slowly walked over to Helena and made a ring around her, all waiting nervously to see if she would be ok.

Finally, Helena shook her head in order to clear the ringing sensation and she pushed herself up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry calmly, offering a hand down to her. Taking his hand, Helena tried to ignore the feelings that the touch of his hand evoked as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine," she told everyone, flushing from embarrassment. "Really. Fine. You all can go back to your practicing." Hesitantly everyone turned away and returned to their spots and began to practice once more.

"You should be more careful," Harry told her quietly. "What happened?"

"Uh, I just zoned out a bit I think," she replied. "Sorry Harry."

"Don't apologize!" he said instantly. "I'm just glad you're alright. I mean, if you weren't, well I mean… I would… well, it would not have been good… ya know?"

As his voice seemed to become a bit nervous, Helena peered at him curiously. Why was he getting flustered like that? A blush crept out over Helena's cheeks and she nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. Well I'll just, um… go back and practice." Harry nodded emphatically in agreement and felt himself getting a bit sad as Helena walked off to rejoin her dueling partner, Luna.

"Good work today everybody!" announced Harry at the end of the meeting. "We'll be back here next week, same time, unless your coins tell you something different. So keep them on you, alright?"

Everyone gave their assent and began to file out. As Helena began to pass by him with Luna, Harry touched her arm lightly. As she turned to him in surprise, Harry said,

"Hey Helena, can I talk to you for a minute?" Helena glanced back at Luna to check but Luna merely gave a vague smile and flitted away, briefly squeezing her friend's hand for support before she left.

Once everyone had left, Harry paced a few steps away from Helena out of nerves.

"I just uh… well I wanted to check on you. Make sure you were still doing ok after today. I mean, it looked like you hit your head pretty hard there."

"I'm not that weak," she defended herself forcefully. Harry seemed a bit taken aback, but he just smiled.

"No, I suppose not."

"But… thank you for asking," she added, feeling her stomach twist nervously.

"No problem." The two stood in silence, both unsure how to continue.

"Look, Helena-"

"Yes?" she said energetically.

"Well that is, I was wondering… would you like to just stay and hang out for a while?" Helena smiled sassily.

"Oh? And why would I want to do that?" Helena watched as Harry's cheeks colored slightly and he scratched his head.

"I don't know. I just… thought it might be nice to get to know each other a bit better…" Helena walked over to Harry.

"I was just teasing Harry, sorry. Your reaction was cute though," she told him with a smile. Harry grinned at her in return.

"Great! Well… great! Would you like to um, sit down with me?"

"Sounds good," she agreed happily.

An hour later, Harry and Helena already felt much more comfortable with one another. Helena found that she was able to see a bit more of the real Harry Potter: the one beneath the mask of fame. Harry also was surprised to find just how much more there was to Helena than he'd originally realized. She was just as kind and smart as he'd thought, but Harry found that she was also rather sassy and fiery, something he found that he enjoyed immensely.

"What are your hobbies?" she asked him.

"Quidditch," he responded automatically. "What about you?"

"Well… I like music a lot," she told him. "I like to sing, and I'm teaching myself piano." Harry looked at her in pleasant surprise.

"That's really cool," he complimented sincerely. "Maybe you could… Maybe you could sing for me sometime."

"Maybe," she agreed with a soft smile. "If you deserve it." Harry's jaw dropped in mock hurt.

"If I _deserve_ it? Well what do I have to do in order to deserve it?"

"Just don't get hurt…" she said, suddenly serious. Harry looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"About You-Know-Who being back… I trust you that he is and well… I'm a bit scared. What if he tries to like, kill you or something? Just like Cedric."

"Well… I'm going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen," he told her, chuckling a bit in an attempt not to consider the possibility too deeply. "But that's why we're here in Dumbledore's Army, isn't it? To train ourselves so that if he does come… we can handle it."

"True. I hope you know that I'm always here for you Harry," said Helena.

"Thank you Helena."

"Harry!" screamed Helena.

A few months had passed during which she and Harry and become even closer. Helena very much so wanted to be his girlfriend, but he still hadn't asked and she was too shy. All of this became completely insignificant as everyone saw as Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, fall through the veil never to return again.

Harry was shouting, doubled over from the pain, trying to rush at the veil as Lupin held him back. Tears welled in Helena's eyes and she, like everyone else, stood motionless as she watched the heartbreaking scene.

All of a sudden, Harry's eyes flashed to the figure of Bellatrix Lestrange exiting the room. In a mad dash, Harry broke free of Lupin's grip and followed her. The Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix members looked around the room at each other. No more than a second had gone by before spells once more were blazing through the air, the vicious battle continuing. Helena and Luna teamed up against one Death Eater, but Helena wanted nothing more than to be able to follow Harry. What if something happened to him?

Finally, a few new presences arrived. Ministry officials apparated within the room, and soon the Death Eaters were overpowered. Now that their opponents were under arrest, all of Harry's friends and companions dashed out of the room, following where he had gone.

There they were met with a strange sight. Harry was lying on the floor in a pile of sand, his eyes open blankly, his body twitching every so often. Dumbledore stood above him, looking pained but doing nothing.

Helena's eyes grew large as Lord Voldemort was suddenly visible, looming above Harry. Fighting the urge to rush over, Helena was about to do so anyways when Fudge and other ministry officials stepped through the fireplaces. Spotting the ministry men, Voldemort hissed and disappeared with a flourish.

As the details began to be sorted out by others, Helena rushed over to Harry.

"Harry," she cried out softly. "Harry can you hear me?" Harry's eyes slowly blinked and turned to focus on Helena. A small smile lit his face, but he was still too weak to move.

"Do I deserve to hear you sing now?" he asked. Helena chuckled in surprise through her tears.

"Of course not," she teased. "You didn't keep yourself from getting hurt like I told you to."

"Pardon me Miss McAllister," said Dumbledore kindly. Moving aside, Helena stood beside Harry once Dumbledore brought him to his feet.

Walking alongside the boy she'd fallen head over heels for, Helena began to sing very quietly. Although her voice was a bit shaky, the sweet sound brought a smile to Harry's face, and she stayed by his side. The cameras that turned on them made Helena uncomfortable, but she did not allow herself to be torn apart from Harry. Through it all, Helena sang to Harry, and he was comforted by her voice.

"I'm sorry about… everything that happened," Helena said quietly. It was the next day, and all of the students had returned to school.

Harry reached over and boldly grabbed Helena's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Thank you Helena. And thank you for staying beside me. Your presence meant more than I can tell."

"I always want to stay beside you," she whispered. Harry turned to her and smiled gently.

"I think I'd like that." Smiling happily, Helena rested her head on Harry's shoulder, sure that no matter the trials ahead of them, together they would get through.


End file.
